


Ingenua: en defensa de Hannah Abbot

by Annifrey-translates (AnnifreyStark)



Series: Tenemos que unirnos entre estas paredes o caeremos con ellas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ejército de Dumbledore, El lado de la guerra del E.D., F/M, Gen, La perdida de los padres, Las familias que escogemos, Luto/muerte, Orgullo Hufflepuff, madurar, mejor no meterse con los tejones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnifreyStark/pseuds/Annifrey-translates
Summary: Cuando Voldemort mandó matar a Cedric Diggory dijo:-Matad al otro.-Hannah lo oía también susurrado en los pasillos, justo detrás de ovejas y ni listos, ni valientes ni manipuladores, simplemente Puffs. Pociones era un infierno. Snape odiaba a Harry, pero el amarillo y negro solo se merecía su desdén. E incluso Flitwick se exasperaba cuando Justin Flint-Fletchey no acababa de entender cómo hacer un hechizo.Y a Hannah, en cierta forma calmada y silenciosa le enfurecía. No somos los sobrantes.Creéis que somos vuestras sobras. Creéis que somos los niños que ninguna otra Casa quería.Bueno, pues ahí va una pista, imbéciles. Esta es una historia sobre elecciones. La varita escoge al mago, pero el mago escoge la Casa. Cuando te ponen el Sombrero, él no te prohíbe cosas, te las ofrece.No somos vuestras sobras. Simplemente somos los niños que no os eligieron.





	Ingenua: en defensa de Hannah Abbot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [naive: in defense of hannah abbott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089398) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Sabemos lo siguiente sobre Hannah Abbot:  
>  -Ella y Ernie Mcmillan fueron los primeros prefectos de Hufflepuff despues de la muerte de Cedric.  
>  -La sacaron de la clase de Herbología en sexto para decirle que su madre había muerto.  
>  -No vuelve a clase en todo el año.  
>  -Sobrevive a la Batalla de Hogwarts, se casa con Neville Longbottom y se hace cargo del Caldero Chorreante.
> 
> Asi que vamos a unir los puntos de su vida

Tras la primera muerte en Hogwarts desde hacía décadas, una muerte que manchaba el record y empezó una guerra, Albus Dumbledore se dirigió al alumnado:   
  


-Redordad, si llega el día en el que tenéis que tomar una decisión entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil. Recordad lo que le paso a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente por cruzarse en el camino de Lord Voldemort.-   
  


Y en la mesa de Hufflepuff una chica con coletas se enfureció.   
  


-¿Por que le estás dando una palabra que no le corresponde?- quiso exigir Hannah Abbot - Llamale leal, llamale justo, fuerte o fiel. Tienes un millón de años, director. Seguro que eres capaz de pensar en una palabra para un héroe que no sea Gryffindor.

 

Dumbledore le llamo valiente. Tu-Sabes -Quien le llamo el otro. Cho lloraba , pero no tanto como Amos Diggory.

 

Hannah se cubrió esa noche con sabanas frías, en una habitación cubierta de amarillo y negro. Se quedo tumbada durante horas con los ojos abiertos. El era uno de los nuestros.   
  


Cedric no habría sangrado negro y amarillo, pero había vivido los colores. Había muerto por ellos. Deportividad en medio del caos y dos chicos cogiendo la copa juntos para acabar en un lugar del que solo volvería uno.   
  


Dicen que lo justo es amable. Amable. Hannah tenia pañuelos escondidos en las mangas. Si se echaba a reír en mitad de la biblioteca, nadie preguntaba por que. 

 

Hannah Abbot tenia catorce años cuando Cedirc Diggory murió. Tenia trece cuando él se convirtió en prefecto de su casa. Había animado hasta quedarse afónica en todos los partidos de quidditch y se había llenado de alegría cuando el nombre de Cedric salió del Cáliz de Fuego. Supuestamente encontraba al mejor de Hogwarts, y vaya si lo había hecho. Un chico joven, leal y justo que devolvía los favores y adoraba a su padre, que 

enseñaba a los de primero a entrar a la Sala Común y que no envidiaba la fama de Harry.

 

Hannah no era tan buena como él. Se puso el pin de Potter Apesta y lo llevó con orgullo. Cedric había sido el mejor de todos. Había sido el mejor de su Casa. En su primer año, y en el segundo y en el tercero y en el cuarto, Hannah intentaba imitarlo en todo lo posible. En como se agachaba para ayudar a los de primero para que supieran a donde ir,veía como bromeaba con alguien para sacarles de la tristeza o como felicitaba a los rivales en el campo de quidditch. Hannah intentaba analizar el brillo constante de los ojos de Cedric y encontrarlo en ella misma   
  


En su quinto año cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar.   
  
Hannah no conocía bien a Cedric. Le conocía. Él le había ayudado con los deberes y ella había querido ser como él. Miraba mal a todos los que se reían a escondidas de las lágrimas de Cho. Buscó a Amos Diggory en el funeral y le dijo que su hijo le había cambiado la vida.

 

Para  Hannah esta era la muerte de un símbolo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no fuese importante, solo que importaba de manera diferente. Cuando todos los que conocían bien a Cedric se sentaron en la sala común y empezaron a contar historias sobre su amigo, su capitán o ese chiquitajo al que habían acogido en su primer año, Hannah se quedo callada y escuchó. Ellos contaban historias y Hannah pensaba en como esto era lo que quería llegar a ser.   
  


En el verano entre su cuarto y quinto año, una lechuza del colegio dejo caer un sobre gordo en la sala de estar de sus padres. Una insignia de prefecto cayo en su mano.   
  


Lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina junto a su desayuno del que no había tomado bocado, se puso unas zapatillas, cogió su bicicleta del garaje y empezó a pedalear.   
  


Vivían en un suburbio muggle, porque su madre creía que era importante conocer tus raíces, pero también porque sus abuelos tenían setenta y tantos y aún no se habían adaptado a las televisiones y los ordenadores, mucho menos a tener que llamar a su nieta por la chimenea.   
  


-El tal Macmillan quiere hablar contigo- le dijo su padre en cuanto volvió a entrar, sudorosa y agotada pero más centrada.

 

-Tu también tienes una- dijo Ernie, y Hannah  casi se echó a reír de su certeza absoluta. Sentada en la sala de  estar de sus padres, empezó de repente a echar de menos su casa.   
  


\- ¿La lista de libros de Hogwarts? Si, tengo una.¡Por quinto año consecutivo! ¿Te imaginas?- le dijo ella.   
  


Una insignia de prefecto-respondió Ernie impaciente- Eres la elección obvia. A no ser… Susan no lo tiene, ¿o si?-

 

-No Ern, la tengo yo-   
  


Ernie dejo escapar un suspiro de preocupación y alivio a la vez - ¿Puedes sentir la responsabilidad?- dijo él, y Hannah se apostaría lo que fuese a que él podía. Se apostaría a que en ese momento tenía los hombros hundidos por ese peso, pero intentaba mantenerse erguido -Tenemos que quedar para hacer planes, discutir el horario…-

 

-¿Como vamos a hacer esto?-preguntó ella.   
  


-Pues como he dicho. Quedamos, ¿te parece helados en el callejón Diagon? Y luego empezamos…-

  
\- No, me refiero a cómo podremos ocupar su lugar.

 

Después de un largo silencio, Ernie respondió - Bueno, si conseguimos no morir este año creo que vamos bien-   
  
-¡Ernie!

 

-Lo intentamos y punto. Se que no lo vamos a hacer bien, pero lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Eso tendrá que bastar, ¿vale?

  
  


Ser prefecto en el año de de Umbridge era algo de otro mundo. Concretamente, era un infierno el que Ernie acababa evocando platos para romperlos en la sala común en un intento de descargar tensión. Y mientras Hannah practicaba sus Reductos, convirtiendo las piezas rotas en polvo   
  


Cuando Hannah siguió a Ernie y Hermione Granger al interior del Cabeza de Puerco con el corazón en la garganta, se preguntó si esto era lo que se sentía al ser valiente. Se sentó en el borde del círculo formado por los chicos y chicas que formarían el E.D. y escuchó a Zacharias y los demás ponían en duda las historias de Harry, y vio como los amigos de Potter les echaban en cara sus victorias   
  


Voldemort ha vuelto, decían. Y Hannah volvió a ver el rostro sin vida de Cedric, tirado en el campo de quidditch. Había sido el mejor de todos   
  


Ser justo había matado a Cedric. Y ese era el problema, ¿no? Si Harry hubiese sido un poco más avaricioso o un poco menos honesto habría agarrado ese traslador solo. Pero esos dos chicos que creían que solo estaban jugando habían querido ser justos. Y eso mató a uno de ellos   
  


Hannah sabía que no era justo culpar a  Harry Potter de la muerte de Cedric. Y en sus días buenos no lo hacia.   
  


En el Cabeza de Puerco Ernie se movía inquieto y cuestionaba todo. Susan Bones miraba a todos fijamente, como hacía su tía en los juicios, analizando cada palabra. Cedric había sido el mejor de todos ellos, pero ahora les tocaba ocupar su lugar.   
  


El mundo no es justo. El sonriente capitán del equipo es apartado, muerto pero sin nada que lo indicase, tirado en el propio campo de juego. Umbridge era una pesadilla. Cuando Hannah era pequeña su madre, de Ravenclaw, siempre le decía en ese odioso tono de lastima que la vida no es justa.   
  


¿Creia que Hannah no lo sabia? La vida no es justa, pero debería serlo.   
  


Y si no intentamos hacerla mejor, ¿quien lo hara?   
  


Hannah cogió la pluma de Ernie y firmó con su nombre en la lista del Ejército de Dumbledore con su mejor caligrafía.  
  
  
  


Cuando Voldemort mandó matar a Cedric Diggory dijo:

-Matad al otro.-   
  


Hannah lo oía también susurrado en los pasillos, justo detrás de ovejas y ni listos, ni valientes ni manipuladores, simplemente Puffs. Pociones era un infierno. Snape odiaba a Harry, pero el amarillo y negro solo se merecía su desdén. E incluso Flitwick se exasperaba cuando Justin Flint-Fletchey no acababa de entender cómo hacer un hechizo.   
  


Y a Hannah, en cierta forma calmada y silenciosa le enfurecía. No somos los sobrantes.   
  


Creéis que somos vuestras sobras. Creéis que somos los niños que ninguna otra Casa quería.   
  
  


Bueno, pues ahí va una pista, imbéciles. Esta es una historia sobre elecciones. La varita escoge al mago, pero el mago escoge la Casa. Cuando te ponen el Sombrero, él no te prohíbe cosas, te las ofrece.   
  


No somos vuestras sobras. Simplemente somos los niños que no os eligieron.  
  
  
  


El Ejército de Dumbledore quedaba en clases vacías, compartía miradas furtivas a lo largo del Gran Comedor, para al fin encontrar su hogar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hannah se llevaba los deberes allí la mayor parte de las tardes en vez de ir a la biblioteca y veía a la gente estudiar, practicar duelos y ligar. Cho la ayudaba con Hechizos y aprendió como Parvati y Lavender prácticamente respiraban a la vez. Conoció a los gemelos Weasley, que a Ernie le parecieron tan cretinos como a Hannah le parecieron geniales. Cuando Fred murió, Ernie lloró mucho más que Hannah. Pero las lágrimas no son forma de medir la pena. Solo sirven para medir la cantidad de agua salada en tu cara.   
  


Cuando se paraba a ayudar a uno de los hermanos Creevey con su agarre de la varita, Hannah se acordaba de Cedric, que había sido bueno, justo y entregado, pero en seguida se sacaba esas ideas de la cabeza. Tenia delante a un niño con un agarre terrible en su varita y un miedo a Umbridge que apenas podía disimular, así que tenia trabajo   
  


Las notas de Hannah en Defensa bajaron. Había algo en atender a las empalagosas clases de Umbridge que le daba ganas de vomitar.   
  


Su notas en Hechizos subieron, y todo el tiempo libre que no gastaba en la Sala de los Menesteres pasando el rato con Ernie lo gastaba en el invernadero. La profesora Sprout con su pelo enredado y canoso era como el sol después de una tormenta. Estaba encantada dándole a Hannah proyectos, especialmente después de darse cuenta de su paciencia y constancia.   
  


Hannah podaba Hiedra Trompetera mientras esta crecía alrededor suya como un cachorro mimoso. Echaba fertilizante y practicaba su evocación de agua. Umbridge era una afrenta a su escuela y sentaba bien cortar las hojas muertas, regar y esperar para poder ver crecer a lo verde.   
  


Un día en la cena, Susan Bones murmuró:

-Creen que solo es Potter-dijo Susan- Se ponen tan lastimeros con el pobre niño huérfano, pero fue una guerra, no un asesinato. Potter no es el único huérfano de la guerra.-   
  


Hannah se comía los guisantes de uno a uno, persiguiéndolos por el plato y pensaba en los Elfos Domésticos sacando a todos de sus vainas.   
  


Después de cenar, Hannah tiró de la manga de Susan, deteniéndola hasta que se quedaron detrás de la multitud que era el resto de Puffs. Siempre iban en grupos. En alguna parte un Slytherin (o un Gryffindor) (o un Ravenclaw) (o un profesor que debería estar por encima de estas cosas) les estaba llamando ovejas   
  


Hannah señaló a un hijo de muggle, uno de los que habían estado mirando a Potter sin parar y poniendo a Susan de mal humor:

-Accidente de coche- señaló a otro -No somos los únicos con guerras. Ese perdió a su madre al otro lado del charco.-

Siguió echando nombres y perdidas en la cara de Susan, que siguieron saliendo hasta que ambas se detuvieron en el pasillo:

-También hay cosas que dan miedo en el mundo muggle.   
  


Susan la observaba. Se tomó la lección en serio y sin atisbo de orgullo herido. Era una de las cosas que Hannah admiraba de ella después de años y años de compartir habitación. Susan escuchaba, recalibraba y cambiaba de opinión si le dabas una razón para ello.

 

Susans la miraba fijamente . Hannah enrojeció por el escrutinio   
  


-Deberías conocer a mi tía Amelia- dijo Susan - Serias una buena Auror.

 

-¿Yo?- Hannah se llevo la mano a una de sus mejillas enrojecidas, deseando que la vergüenza desapareciese. ¿Porque la respuesta de tu cuerpo a estar nerviosa e incomoda es decírselo al mundo mandando toda la sangre posible a tu cara.

 

-Miras a tu alrededor. Te das cuenta de los detalles. Tía Amelía dice que los detalles son con lo que se construye todo lo demás. - Susan asintió, profesional, con la influencia de su tía clara como el día en su postura , antes de seguir a sus compañeros. -También estuvo en Hufflepuff.-   
  


Los T.I.M.O. se acercaban, asomándose entre los castigos, las trastadas de los Weasley y las lecciones del E.D. Apuntarse al E.D. había dado más miedo que este examen. Hannah estaba segura de que andar por los pasillos y cruzarse a los Inquisidores era más peligroso, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Tenia el corazón en la garganta, ahogándola con cada pulsación, y su estomago gritaba en un nudo imposible de deshacer.   
  


Durante el examen, intentó transfigurar un hurón, pero en su lugar salio una bandada de flamencos. Alguien se rió y ella se puso roja por completo y se le cerró la garganta. ¿Por que tu cuerpo cree que sonrojarse, paralizarse de la vergüenza o puro pánico son respuestas apropiadas para este tipo de cosas?   
  


Durante la clase de Herbologia se quedo atascada en una pregunta que debería haber sabido. Cedric la había sabido. Si fuese más lista… si fuese más constante… si simplemente supiese...   
  


Hannah lloraba con facilidad, por las malas notas y días malos. Cuando se le caía un plato en el Gran Comedor o si demasiadas personas la miraban a la vez.   
  


No… Lloraba con fuerza.   
  


Era una lucha. Un cuerpo que entraba en pánico a base de lágrimas y una chica que simplemente quería pasar desapercibida. Estas eran lágrimas de furia, rabia y frustración y preferiría vivir sin ellas.   
  


-Cálmate, no es para tanto-  Le decía la gente. Y Hannah les habría mirado mal si no le costase respirar   
  


¿Creéis que no lo se?¿Creéis que estar llorando en mitad de la clase de la profesora Sprout es lo que me apetece estar haciendo ahora mismo?

 

Sprout la mando con Madame Pomfrey para “animarse”. Lo llamaban asi, “animarse”, y Hannah lo odiaba. Neville ya se sabia el tema, así que Sprout le pidió que la acompañase. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Neville no se fue, solo se sentó a su lado mientras Madame Pomfrey la regañaba y le daba un Remedio Calmante.   
  


Neville le ofreció un chicle envuelto en un papel brillante y ruidoso y se miró las manos hasta que Hannah respiró hondo y le preguntó como le estaba llenado a su jardín de  gillyweed   
  


Hannah había visto a este chico al otro lado de los invernaderos y de las reuniones del E.D.. Neville no hacia las cosas bien, ni a la primera ni a la séptima. Pero lo hacia dieciocho veces, cincuenta y tres, las que hiciese falta hasta que le salía. Bailaba solo para aprender los pasos para el Baile de Invierno. Disparaba Reducto tras Reducto en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta poder romper la piedra. La gente miraba sorprendida cuando Neville entro en la pista de baile como si fuese en serio, cuando sus hechizos funcionaban de maravilla y sin problemas. Hannah no se sorprendía. Sabía que el destino está definido por el camino .

 

Neville cogió otro chicle para el y los mascó. Ambos se quedaron sentados en un silencio agradable hasta que Madame Pomfrey les dijo que ya podían irse.   
  
  


Cuando volvió a casa ese verano y escribió a Ernie, a Susan y a sus primos de Gales, escribió también a Neville Longbottom. El no escribía cartas largas, pero lo respondía a menudo.   
  


Hannah conoció a Neville en Herbología. Era un chico al que se le caían las cosas, que se tropezaba y tartamudeaba, pero se movía con seguridad alrededor de las plantas. Sus manos se calmaban cuando se enterraban en el abono. Cuando Hannah leía su caligrafía insegura se acordaba de eso.   
  


Aun no estaba enamorada de el. No lo estaría en años, no hasta después de batallas en pasillos de colegio y una larga temporada para curarse. Pero cuando lo estuvo, se acordó de como Neville dejó de ser patoso cuando pensó que le necesitaban   
  


Hannah subió al tren el septiembre siguiente con cierta alegría. Pero unas semanas después la sacaron de Herbología para decirle que su madre había sido asesinada.

 

Dejó a un arbusto omnívoro en miniatura sin terminar de dar forma en la mesa de trabajo, las tijeras de podar olvidadas y el cable de cobre tirado y enredado porque había pensado que volvería. En la tierra desnuda detrás del invernadero tres, me habían dicho que su preciosa madre de Ravenclaw, directa e inteligente, que creía en las raíces, estaba muerta.

 

Dumbledore le dio una bebida caliente y la mandó a casa a través del Floo.   
  


Su padre la abrazó junto a la chimenea y no la soltó. Ella enterró su cara en su viejo jersey. Abrazados con fuerza, ambos se recordaron a si mismos que los dos seguían con vida.   
  


Los Abbots habían sido enterrados en Godric’s Hollow durante siglos. La madre de Hannah no habría sido  Abbot, solo una mujer de un suburbio muggle, si no fuese porque su padre la quería. Y Hannah también. Aparentemente con eso bastaba.

 

Después del funeral Hannah se escapo del grupo, caminando entre las largas filas de tumbas, flores marchitadas y hierba seca.

 

Encontró a Abotts en filas y en tumbas aisladas. Intento recordar todos los nombres de las que aun se podían leer. Su madre había creído que era importante conocer tus raíces.   
  


Hannah hizo a su padre parar en un invernadero a la vuelta  para comprar un lilo joven. Cuando llegó a casa sacó la pala y plantó el pequeño árbol en el jardín. No usó los guantes de jardín, porque quería tener tierra bajo las uñas. Echó anti-plagas y fertilizante alrededor de la base del lino y lanzo un hechizo de crecimiento y salud. Y si el Ministerio tenia algún problema con algo de magia de menores, en fin, Hannah tenia ganas de pelea.

 

Se quitó las medias, quedándose con las rodillas desnudas en la hierba y la tierra húmeda bajo el vestido negro que estaba manchando con fertilizante. (En ese momento creyó que no lo volvería a usar. Planeaba quemarlo o esconderlo en el fondo de su armario. Había visto suficiente. Estaba segura de que si veía más desgracia explotaría en mil pedazos.   
  


Pero en algo más de un año estarían enterrando a Lavender Brown, a Fred Weasley, a Colín Creevey y a Tonks, con la que había compartido Casa en su epoca. Estarían enterrando a hijos, padres, amantes y amigos. Y Hannah se pondría de nuevo su vestido negro con manos temblorosas.   
  


Y no exploto.)

 

Se arrodillo en la tierra detrás de su pequeña casa con su bonita puerta, su patio cuidado, su  teléfono (que no paraba de sonar con la condolencias de gente que creía que había sido un ataque al corazón y no un crimen de odio) su lavavajillas no mágico y las ollas y sartenes que la madre de Hannah había heredado de su abuela y que Hannah acababa de heredar de ella.   
  


Sería dramático decir que la primera vez que se regó al pequeño lilo fue con las lágrimas de Hannah, porque en realidad solo se atraganto un poco, se sonó los mocos y uso una regadera para el resto.   
  


Las cartas entraban por sus ventanas en manos de lechuzas pardas y Hannah se acordaba de que plantas semillas, las riegas, esperas y solo algunas de ellas florecen.   
  


Ernie enviaba discusiones profesionales sobre los nuevos de primer año y chismorreos (dichos con absoluta seguridad) del resto. Neville presionaba flores y hierbas entre las paginas de sus escuetas y emborronadas cartas. Menta para cuando se sentía inteligente, salvia para cuando se sentía firme. Margaritas para cuando necesitaba crear su propia luz.   
  


La amabilidad trata de construir cosas en otras personas. Acurrucada en su cama, Hannah pasaba las mañanas escribiendo largas respuestas en letra cursiva.

Cotilleos de los suburbios para Ernie, el estado de su jardín para Neville, su opinión del libro sobre deducción que Susan le había prestado para la joven Bones… Luego se ponía los vaqueros y camisetas con chistes escritos y se sentaba en el sol junto a su padre. Ella le hablaba de Hogwarts y el le contaba como conoció a su madre en Estudios Muggles donde conquistaba y ofrecía conocimientos en la misma medida   
  


La magia en el lilo salió algo extraña, el arbusto producía pequeñas y olorosas manzanas moradas la segunda semana de cada mes de treinta y un días. Hannah hacia tartas en las viejas bandejas de su madre y las llevaba en bici a casa de sus abuelos. Su abuelo le enseñó a jugar al ajedrez muggle y ella a su vez le enseño todos los sabores de las grageas Bertie Botts.   
  


Las fotos muggles no se mueven.

La abuela de Hannah tenia álbumes enteros de su madre.

 

Hannah se perdió su sexto año, pero no los cotilleos que vinieron con el. (Gracias Ernie) Harry y la más pequeña de los Weasley. Drama en quidditch. Hannah nunca conoció al Profesor Slughorn  pero sabia que no habría sido una de sus elegidos.    
  


Susan no escribió durante una semana. Cuando llego el Profeta con la muerte de su tía cubriendo la primera pagina, Hannah salio al patio y empezó a recoger margaritas, flores amarillas y        . corto las primeras lilas. Hannah lo ató todo y lo mandó por lechuza. No sabía que más hacer. Cuando Susan escribió una carta sobre la repentina excelencia de Potter en pociones, las fiestas de Slughorn y su opinión sobre un libro sobre crimen mágico en ciudades, Hannah respondió. Escribió sobre libros, pasteles y ajedrez. Al final añadió “Echo de menos a mi madre”.   
  


Hubo una semana de silencio hasta que llegó la respuesta de Susan. Libros, clases, la exasperación de Ernie ante el desorden general del mundo, la aventura de alejar a un chico de séptimo que estaba insultando a Luna. Bajo la firma, la posdata parecía garabateada. “Echo de menos a mi tía”.   
  


Hannah incluyo nomeolvides en su siguiente carta.   
  


Cuando Hannah empezó a levantarse por las mañanas sin empezar a sentir dolor de inmediato, sus amigos empezaron a perder la guerra que había matado a su madre. Cuando llego su séptimo año, Hannah no tuvo elección a la hora de volver a la escuela. Era o eso o huir. Y Hannah no sabia huir de situaciones difíciles. Ni como correr hacia ellas. Solo sabía como atravesarlas, paso a paso.   
  


Se subió al tren echando de menos lugares que no encontraría en ninguno de los extremos de las vías.   
  


cuando Susan Bones encontró a Hannah en el Tren, soltó sus maletas y abrazó a Hannah con fuerza para luego sentarse incomoda y pretender no haberlo hecho. Hannah se sentó a su lado. Ernie entró en la cabina con una sonrisa forzada y Neville en silencio detrás de él. Tenía una sonrisa para ella y miradas nerviosas e hiperconscientes para el resto del tren.   
  


Este no era su hogar, pero puede que se le pareciese bastante.   
  


Una de las cosas que más la aterrorizaba de volver era el tener que volver a entrar a ese invernadero. Hannah sabía que era una estupidez entre los mortifagos, los castigos con torturas y amigos desapareciendo por todos lados, pero seguía siendo verdad. Harry Potter se había detenido en mitad de la guerra para visitar las tumbas de unos padres que se habían ido y a los que se echaba en falta desde hacía tiempo, y Hannah Abbot temblaba en el punto del Invernadero Tres en el que se le había roto por primera vez el corazón.   
  


La perdida no tiene en cuenta largos arcos narrativos, Se niega a tener un contexto.   
  


La primera vez que lanzaron una maldición a uno de los Carrow, Hannah tuvo que respirar hondo, calmar el estomago y agarrar con fuerza la mano sudada de Ernie. La primera vez que un niño de primero rompió a llorar en el Gran Comedor, Hannah lo cogió en brazos con el corazón en la boca. No lloró con el. Hannah lloraba con facilidad, pero por estres, frustración o panico, no por lastima.   
  


Hannah se preocupaba más que Ginny, pero Ginny ya no tenía compasión. Se la habían arrancado a los once años. Ginny lucharía por estos niños. Los defendería, los enseñaría y moriría por ellos. Pero nunca sentiría lastima por ellos. Ginny estaba harta de la lastima.   
  


Tras tres noches paseando por los jardines con un hechizo de invisibilidad, Hannah por fin  se atrevió a entrar en los invernaderos. Cuando entró en esa zona de calida humedad, se encontró con Neville, sentado allí, trabajando en una pequeña solanacea enmacetada. Hannah saludó a todos sus viejos amigos; le hiedra escaladora y sauces boxeadores en miniatura antes de sentarse junto a Neville.   
  


-Quiero que algo verde salga de este año- explicó Neville sin mirarla. Su voz era tan fime como sus manos.   
  


-Me gusta que el sentido de todas ellas sea su existencia-dijo ella -La vida es la razón. ¿Se te olvida a ñ

  
  
  
  


-Lo habrías hecho bien en Hufflepuff- dijo Hannah - Pero Gryffindor tiene suerte de tenerte-   
  
-Tu también lo habrias hecho bien en Gryffindor.- le dijo el con timidez.

 

-No lo creo- respondió ella.   
  


-¿Porque tienes miedo?- le preguntó -Yo tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Se lo intento decir a los de primero. Incluso Harry tiene miedo, creo yo.- Se acercó y añadió con un tono de voz entre asombro y miedo -Aunque no creo que Hermione lo tenga-   
  
  


-Todo el mundo tiene miedo- dijo Hannah -Pero lo superamos por razones diferentes. Tus razones son muy valientes Nev, pero no son las mías.-   
  


Lucharon una guerra en esos pasillos. Las propias estatuas se levantaron en defensa de Hogwarts. Los arboles se arrancaron de raiz. Hannah pensó en las manos de Neville enterradas en la tierra calida, en la luz de los invernaderos. Penso en como enterraron a Cedric. Pensó en su madre bajo tierra y agarró su varita con fuerza.   
  


La llamaban amable. Dulce. Una Puff cabezotilla y agradable. Llamaron valiente a Cedric y a ella la llamaban amable.    
  


Lealtad. Justicia. Honestidad. Esfuerzo y resistencia. Estos eran los pilares de su Casa   
  


Sería justa aunque se matase. Sería justa incluso si mataba a todos. y lo hizo. Como Susan habia dicho una vez, esto era una guerra   
  


Ganaron, y perdiero y perdieron y perdieron.   
  


Ernie lloraba a sollozos cuando los enterraron. Esos hombros que habían pedido una y otra vez peso y resposabilidad, que se habían negado a doblarse, se estaban viniendo abajo. Hannahse agarró a su mano como si le fuese la vida en ello. Susan a su otro lado, con un pañuelo de encaje en su otra mano y una mirada que se negaba a apartarse o romperse.   
  


La otra mano de Hannah la tenía Neville. Cuando se acabó el servicio, le llevó a rastras hasta que los dos tenian tierra bajo las uñas. Se recordaron mutuamente que los dos seguían respirando y que seguía habiendo miles de formas de enterrarse.   
  


Tras la guerra, Hermione Granger volvió a la escuela para compensar por el año que había pasado gastando el mundo. Hannah volvió para compensar por el año que se había pasado de luto.   
  


-Te habrían dado el diploma igualmente- le dijo un chico de quinto que apenas se podía tragar el respeto por el Trio Magnifico como para poder sentarse al lado de hermione granger-¿Por que has vuelto?-   
  


-Como si ni hubieses estado haciendo magia a nivel NEWT o más todo el año, Granger- dijo otro.   
  


Alguien susurró: -He oido que simplemente le gustan los deberes.-   
  


-El camino para llegar hasta ahí importa- dijo Hermione, y le lenzó una mirada a Hannah   
  
El verano despues de graduarse, Hannah caminó por el callejón Diagón e intentó que la aceptasen en todas las tiendas. George le había afrecido trabajo en su tienda y como todos los del E.D. tenía trabajo asegurado como Auror, pero cuando Tom le ofreció un trabajo de camarera en el Caldero Chorreante Hannah aceptó. La taberna era la puerta de entrada de un mundo al otro y eso le gustaba.

 

La gente entraba y salía de la acogedora taberna. Los de siempre charlaban o se iban a la privacidad de sus mesas de toda la vida. Hannah aprendió quienes querían que les preguntase que tal les había ido el día, quienes querían de verdad que escuchase y quienes solo querian una jarra llena. Los estudiantes pasaban de camino a comprar materiales, sintiendose atrevidos y muy muy jovenes.  Los turistas y las familias dejaban propinas. Y cuando los hijos de muggles traían a sus familias, Hannah les daba una ración de pollo cantarín gratis (canta de verdad) y se quedaba hablando con ellos de las televisión y lavavajillas electricos y de fotos que se quedaban muy quietas.   
  


Neville se pasó por el Calder Chorreante con un ramo de margaritas despues de que hannah hubiese estado trabajando allí más deun año:

-No estaba segura de que clase de flores serí…-empezó a decir, y Hannah se inclino sobre el mostrador para besarle.   
  


Cuando llevo a casa para que conociese a su familias, se quedó atrapado durante una hora viendo albumes de fotos inmoviles, y dos horas en un juego de ajedrez bastante intenso con el abuelo de Hannah.  Su padre la arrinconó despues y le dijo snriente:

-Bueno, Hannah hija mia, no quiero verte rompiendo el corazón de ese chico tan majo.-   
  


Hannah salió corriendo la primera vez que conoció a su familia. Le agarró del brazo y se inventó una historia sobre nauseas y mareos y se lo llevó de ese sitio.   
  


-¿Te colgaron de una ventana para asustarte hasta que no fueses squib?- Le gritó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. - ¡Te tiraron!   
  


-Estaban preocupados…-   
  


-Se rieron mientras lo estaban contando.-   
  


Cuando la calmó, volvieron. Y se tomaron el té y las galletas sentados muy rectos frente al sombrero de buitre de las Señora Longbottom. Hannah fue afilada y dolorosamente amigable.   
  


Cuando se marcharon, Hannah besó a Neville con fuerza bajo el sauce al final de la calle:

-Si esa gente llega a tocar a mis hijos, voy a embrujar sus narices para que canten musicales hasta el fin de sus días. - 

El estaba anonadado ante lo de hijos. Hannah le puso una mano sobre su mejilla, que se enrojecía por segundos y dijo:

-Y tampoco voy a dejar que se vuelvan a acercar a tí.   
  


Cuando Tom se jubiló, Hannah le organizó una fiesta. Fue un evento con tantos invitados  que casi se quedaron sin cerveza de mantequilla por primera vez en la historia de la taberna.   
  


A la mañana siguiente Hannah se levantó pronto y empezó a barrer la basura que se quedó en el suelo. Esa tarde, se mudo a las habitaciones del primer piso. Un año despues, Neville se fue a vivir con ella. Era un viaje razonable hasta Hogwarts, especialmente si podías Aparecer justo frente a la puerta.   
  


Hannah siempre tendría un telefono en su casa. Lo instaló en el primer piso del Caldero Chorreante, para la confusión y desagrado de muchos de los clientes habituales. Su padre iba a vivir y morir en esas educadas calles de asfalto que su madre había adorado hasta que se fue. Pero las raices de Hannah también estaban aquí, en esta calle escondida, en un punto que no era parte de un mundo ni del otro.   
  


Hannah puso macetas en todos los balcones y parterres de la taberna. Sus plantas florecian incluso en lo más crudo del invierno, porque Hannah nunca había estado en contra de crear su propia luz cuando el mundo no se la daba.   
  


El mundo siguió girando. Los niños que venian a beber cerveza de mantequilla a su barra no tenian ni idea de la guerra o de amigos perdidos. Hannah enseñó a sus camareras a cuidar de las hierbas y las flores y dió clases y se fue a  comer con sanadores para aprender a cuidar de las personas como sabía cuidar a las plantas. Cuando desde el castillo Madame Pomfrey empezó a hablar de jubilarse, Hannah fue al castillo a preguntarle a la directora sobre el puesto. Salió con una oferta de trabajo y mucho que estudiar.   
  


Después, Hannah bajo hasta el Invernadero Tres, junto a la zona de suelo que guarda su corazón roto y encontró a su marido hundido hasta los codos en un arbusto. Se puso los guantes de jardinero, le dió un beso en la cabeza y hundió sus manos en lo que había que hacer.   
  


La vida es algo que entierras en el suelo. A veces Hannah sentía que toda su vida se podía resumir en cementerios y jardines.   
  


Esto va de enterrar cosas. Esto va de dejarlas crecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductora:  
> Mi tumblr es annifrey-stark.tumblr.com por si alguien quiere decir hola o que estoy haciendo todo esto muy mal o lo que sea.


End file.
